<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gold Dawn by ophoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825989">A Gold Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophoney/pseuds/ophoney'>ophoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophoney/pseuds/ophoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just relax,” he whispered, rubbing circles into your hip. “You’re so close.”</i>
</p>
<p>Rosinante and his s/o finally get a moment alone one morning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Original Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gold Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I had so much fun writing this one, Rosi has so much to give as a character, super nice to write for. He's that good mix of overwhelmingly smart/powerful but still so kind and compassionate... The fic is fairly fluffy (this man is too sweet for it not to be) but I may have gotten a bit carried away with the filth (is that a bad thing???) Anyways, please enjoy, and let me know what you think! I'm still very new to writing fics so I would love any advice :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth brushes your cheeks ever so gently, rousing you from your numb state. Soft beams of light filtered into your room through rundown windows, the faint warble of songbirds echoing quietly. Your lover’s even breathing let you know he was still lost deep in a land of dreams. A rare moment of absolute peace for him. Slowly you shifted around, your eyes met with the sight of Rosinante broad, bare shoulders. Absentmindedly you reached out, lightly tracing over his scars. Being alone with him like this, it sent you somewhere you could not even begin to describe. A world of pure bliss. His presence soothed you, his compassion almost overwhelming. </p>
<p>A loud snore from the man beside you caught you off guard, breaking the tranquility of the space. Unable to stifle your laughter a small giggle slipped from your lips. Rather ungraciously, he flipped onto his back with a low grunt. You craned forward, admiring his sleeping face. It was free of any makeup, his mouth slightly parted. Even deep in sleep like this, he radiated a warmness. Unable to stop yourself you leaned down and began to pepper his jaw in kisses. As much as you wanted to let Rosinante sleep a little longer, the desire to spend some time with him unbothered by anyone else was greater. His brow furrowed as he came to. Narrowing his eyes he looked up to see you gazing down at him, his breath hitching in his throat at the adoration in your expression </p>
<p>Silently he motioned for you to lay down, quickly giving his cheek one last kiss you rested your head on his chest, lulled by the slow thrum of his heart beat. One of his hands found itself in your hair, gently stroking your head in soothing circles while the other ran under your shirt, tracing lazy shapes onto your back. Letting your eyes close once again you sigh, completely content. A smile rested on Rosinante’s lips as he contemplated your small figure through heavy lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to be up by now?” you murmured against his chest, wrapping your arms around him just a bit tighter. “I thought Doflamingo called you in for a meeting.”</p>
<p>You felt his muscles tense, instantly feeling a bit guilty you broke the peaceful ambiance. He hummed, his deep voice reverberating around the room. “Hmm? You’re trying to get rid of me so early, Y/N?” </p>
<p>Your cheeks burned hot at his teasing and you sat up on your knees, sending him a half-hearted glare, slightly taken aback by the playful sparkle in his amber eyes; but you couldn’t miss the sharpness behind them either.</p>
<p>“Don’t be annoying Rosi! You know why I’m asking.” Pouting, you looked out of the window. “No need to provoke him <i>or<i> the officers by being late.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ahh, you’re so sweet, worrying about me like that.” He pulled you back on his chest, a bit too roughly as a small grunt escaped your throat. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s no need to be concerned though,” Rosinante continued, a bit too confidently for your liking. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You gawked at him, startled by his casual attitude. How could he be so relaxed? Everything could go wrong so easily, and so quickly. Seeing him like this while he was still half-asleep with that lame grin on his face almost made you forget just how immensely smart he was. Before finding out about his true ‘status’, you didn’t think there was a single person on the planet who could outwit Doflamingo. And for that man to be so sympathetic was just as unbelievable. You’ve loved Rosi for so long, but his very being was a mystery to you.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmph. Want to let me in on why you’re so sure?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked at you thoughtfully, amused by the way you would constantly fret and sulk over him. “Meeting’s cancelled,” he explained. “Doffy’s gone off again.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We hardly ever get a moment to ourselves,” you thought aloud. Your train of thought was quickly interrupted as the man under you started shuffling about. “Hey! Where are you running off to?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rosinante looked at you sheepishly, half out of the bed. The blanket slowly slid down his tall frame as he stood, your eyes following the movement; until a sight <i>impossible</i> to ignore grasped your full attention.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>An impressive bulge strained against his pyjama pants and you couldn’t help but shamelessly ogle him, completely caught off guard. You realised you had been staring a bit too long when Rosinante began to fidget under your intent stare. A rosy pink blush bloomed on his cheeks and he briskly stood and turned around. “I’m having a shower!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You cringed watching him scramble away so quickly, already knowing what would happen. He toppled over onto his back, a loud <i>thud</i> echoing throughout the room. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m surprised you’re not too scared to move that quickly,” you mused at the scene unfolding. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rosinante groaned and you hopped out of the bed, helping him sit up. “When were you going to tell me about that?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He only grew more flustered, waving his arms around. You had to duck to avoid being grievously wounded.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You weren’t meant to find out! I don’t want to bother you, I know it’s early,” he muttered softly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Shaking your head you stood up, helping him to his feet. “You’re so silly.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pulling him back to the bed you forced him to sit down ignoring his meek protests. Rosinante gulped as you dropped to your knees for him, making yourself comfortable in between his parted legs. With a heated gaze you began to massage his inner thighs, hands creeping up to the waistband of his pants. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You of all people should know how <i>unbothered</i> I’d be by such a nice surprise.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Your eagerness seemed to be rubbing off on him as he began to urge you to move faster as you lightly skimmed your fingertips over his hips.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh? And I thought you didn’t want this,” you purred wickedly, choosing to ignore the desperation in his eyes. You were determined to drag this out for both of your sakes. When would you get to tease him again? “Just let me take care of you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With a deliberately slow tug you pulled down Rosinante’s pants, his member springing free from its unbearably tight confines. A tiny gasp of pleasure left his lips as you gently ran your fingers up and down the hard flesh, pressing fond kisses along his thighs, loving the way his body twitched in response. He began to tremble somewhat as you stroked him harder, precum steadily leaking from his red tip. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Locking your eyes with his, a jolt of pleasure ran straight to your crotch, his eyes clouded darkly as he started to pant heavily. He was having more of an effect on you than you’d like to admit, considering you were the one who wanted to drag things out. Finally, you pressed a drawn out lick from the base of his cock to the tip, your warm tongue pressed flat against him. Rosinante’s breath became unsteady as he whispered your name, his big hand threading itself through your hair as he grasped a fistful. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Without warning you dipped your head down, wrapping your lips around his length. Taking a few seconds to adjust to his size, still not quite used to how big he was, you found a steady pace sucking him. His deep, husky groans filled the room as his grip in your hair tightened, coaxing you to take more of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You feel so good Y/N,” he gasped, “You’re taking me so well…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You were a bit too busy trying not to choke on him to reply, squeezing your eyes shut as you increased your pace, your hands wrapping around the base of his member in your attempt to fully satisfy him. It seemed to work as words of praise spilled from his lips in between heavy breaths. Opening your eyes you were pleased to see the look of pure pleasure gracing his features. Encouraged, you took more of his cock in your mouth, a strangled groan leaving Rosinante’s mouth as hot tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just like that, I’m so close,” he murmured, revelling in the feeling of your mouth around him. His hips jerked up involuntarily and you gagged on his length, having to pull yourself up for a quick breath. You could barely hear his shaky apologies, too focused on trying to take as much of him as you could, incorporating your tongue work as you quickened your pace once again. A low groan coarsed through your body as his tip hit the back of your throat, knowing he was about to cum by the way his hold on your hair became painfully tight, his head thrown back as a deep moan tore from his chest. With small pumps he came into your mouth, and you did your best to swallow as much as you could, though some spilled out down your chin. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rosinante pulled you off of him, not hesitating to press a fervent kiss against your lips. Using your sleeve to clean off some of the mess on your face he seemed to blush a bit, holding you in his lap. Running his hands up and down his sides he began to pull at your clothes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y/N, you did such a good job.” He kissed down your jaw, placing a lick along your throat. “How come you’ve still got so much on, huh?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Shuddering at the want in his voice you helped him take your top off, and he wasted no time palming your breasts, watching your face as small, lewd noises left your lips.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Rosi, come on,” you pressed, pulling his hand down to your pants, hoping to move things along.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So you got to tease me, but I have to do everything straight away?” he questioned incredulously, fixing you with a playful glare. “At least now I know how it works around here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ignoring his quip, Rosinante lifted you off of him before asking you to lie down. Quickly falling back against the mattress he hovered over you, his big frame almost intimidating, placing featherlight kisses against your chest before taking one of your nipples into his hot mouth. You arched against him, needy moans tumbling from your mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>One of his hands tenderly massaged down your stomach, his fingers creeping under your waistband to gently stroke at your clit. You gasped, grinding your hips against his touch, wrapping your arms around his neck as he continued his ministrations on your breast. Your core was soaking thanks to his efforts, his fingers swiping across your entrance. Rosinante hummed appreciatively when he felt how wet you were, releasing your breast from his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A throbbing settled in your lower regions, desperate to feel more of him. Quickly taking off your pants, you looked at him, eyes darkened with lust. Knowing exactly what you wanted, needed, he thrust a finger into you, eliciting a whine from your throat. Sliding in a second finger he began to curl them inside of you in a smooth, fluid motion, his cock hardening from your pleasured cries. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please, Rosi,” you whimpered, “I’m ready!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked at you unconvinced. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Y/N. You remember what happened last time.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Memories of not being able to leave the bed after a rather ‘vigorous’ session without proper preparation made you wince.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t worry, you’re nearly there,” Rosinante murmured encouragingly, pumping a third finger inside of you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His fingers felt so long and thick inside of you, able to reach so many spots inside of you any normal man couldn’t. Spreading your legs a little wider you couldn’t help but rock against him, his lips once again latching onto your neglected breasts. The pad of his thumb sloppily toyed with your clit, your loud moans of his name reverberating throughout the room. Writhing underneath him your legs began to shake, so close to the release you craved. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can you come for me, Y/N?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His gruff voice in your ear and his relentless exploration of your pussy made you sob loudly, tightening around his fingers and crashing your chest upwards into his. His fingers slowed inside of you, your juices slowly trickling out down your inner thighs. Rosinante rubbed soothing circles against your hip as you came down from your first high, looking at you lovingly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Swallowing thickly you pulled his head down for a quick kiss. He pulled away, smiling down at you and you felt your heart clench at his angelic expression, the sunlight washing him in a beautiful gold. Overwhelmed by feelings and emotion you wrapped your arms around him tightly for a moment, closing your eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you,” you said in a hushed tone. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pressing a light kiss to your forehead he returned the sentiment softly, his mind flooded by your intimate exchange. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I?” he asked tenderly, his hard cock rubbing against your slick folds. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait,” you quickly stopped him. Rosinante looked at you concerned, growing worried he had hurt you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is something wrong?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, nothing like that,” you mumbled, averting your eyes away from his intense gaze. “Is it… Is it okay if I go on top?” The words barely left you, your cheeks ablaze. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rosinante, though surprised, was more than happy to comply with your wishes, moving from on top of you and on to his back. You were slightly regretting your decision when you caught a glimpse of the anticipation sparkling in his amber eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Steadying your nerves you straddled his lap, your pussy hovering over his hard length. He ran his hands up and down your sides supportively. You lay your hands flat against Rosinante’s toned chest to balance yourself before slowly sinking down on his leaking tip. You inhale shakily, biting your lip to keep in a whimper. He slid in a little further, wriggling your hips in an attempt to adjust to his size. Your muscles tensed as a familiar soreness throbbed where his cock stretched you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just relax,” he whispered, rubbing circles into your hip. “You’re so close.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He reached forward to rub at your clit as you almost took all of him, and you were grateful for the distraction. Your chest began to heave, being so full of Rosinante leaving you breathless. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good girl, Y/N. You’re doing so well.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His words lit a fire in you, your head pounding from your overstimulation. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“S-shit Rosi,” you stammered. “You’re too big.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Your words embarrassed him, as he took a bit too much enjoyment from knowing how much you would struggle to take him. “Let me help.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rosinante held your hips firmly, gently driving into you at an agonisingly slow pace. A string of curses spilled from your lips as you continued to adjust to his size, to which he was very considerate of, doing his utmost to not hurt you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know… Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel so good,” he said reassuringly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You squeezed his chest appreciatively, feeling good enough to rock your hips against his slow paced thrusts.  Your arms began to tremble as his length began to drag over all the sensitive spots inside of you, embarrassingly wanton moans already escaping your lips. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Faster, please,” you managed to breathe out. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eagerly Rosinante increased the speed of his thrusts, your tightness clouding his senses as he too began to groan deeply. Dropping down you kissed him sloppily, clawing roughly at his chest as he began pounding inside of you with wild abandonment. You felt too good to go slowly, and you heard his breath go ragged. Sitting back up you stifled a squeal as he bottomed out, placing the back of your hand against your mouth, brows furrowed in concentration. Doing your best to match his fast pace with your own hips you moved your hand in between your legs, rubbing rough circles onto your sensitive nub.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The sight of you on top of him, a sheen of sweat covering your skin, face contorted in pleasure was enough to make Rosinante’s thrusts become erratic. You clenched around him, moaning sweetly as he brought you to your orgasm, as he promised. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, keep going Rosi!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Brought out of his daze he steadily slammed into you, your arms giving out from under you as you came around him, completely spent. Your lover wasn’t too far behind, spurred on by your own release and the way you tightened around him. Wanting to help you weakly grinded your hips against him, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With a long groan Rosinante finished inside of you, slowly pumping up into you as he rode out his climax, slowly going limp under you. You felt boneless yourself, unable to move from on top of him. Pressing your ear against his chest you listened to his heart steady, and his heavy breathing slow down. Wrapping an arm around you he began to rub at the small of your back, impressed by your effort this morning. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You were so amazing, Y/N,” he broke the silence with gentle words. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Smiling against him he reached up to massage your head. Lifting yourself off of him you cringed at the feeling of his cum leaking out of you. Not being bothered to clean up you crashed down on the bed next to him with a sigh of contentment, shutting your eyes, once again hearing the birds. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Wait. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Birds?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Rosi…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah?” he replied, reaching over to the side table to light a cigarette. He lifted it to his lips, taking a long drag. <br/>“Please tell me you put up a barrier.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>The bed set aflame.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>